The purposes of the proposed research are (a) to further develop, implement, and evaluate a select psychological technique, the behavioral approach, in improving the health and safety practices of employees in a medium-sized plant in the food industry and (b) to assess the financial benefits of these improved practices, using the human resource accounting method. To avoid problems associated with the traditional indices, a direct observational technique will be used. Desired health and safety practices will be identified, permitting construction of observational codes suitable for observing workers' performance. Observers will record whether or not workers perform selected incidents safely or unsafely while on-the-job. A behavioral analysis will be conducted to determine what might be maintaining unsafe practices and hindering healthful acts. In particular, it will be determined whether there is any positive reinforcement for desired behaviors and whether there are any immediate consequences for unhealthful acts. The intervention will consist of the presentation and explanation of the desired behaviors, as well as frequent, low-cost reinforcement in the form of feedback. First, it will be determined how much employees already know about the proper work procedures. Pairs of slides depicting safe and unsafe practices will be used. Then employees will be told about potential health hazards and will be instructed on the requirements of the work procedures. Thereafter, each time supervisors make observations, they will post the percentage of incidents performed safely by the group on a graph prominently posted in each department. Supervisors will also be encouraged to recognize instances of desired performance. A multiple-baseline design across groups will be used. Baseline data will be collected in two different groups; the intervention will be introduced at staggered intervals. The financial impact of improved health and safety practices will be determined by disaggregating appropriate costs and computing the organization's total nonproductive dollar.